


Remnants of Ikioi

by HybridTrash13



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: ASD Obito, Age Regression, Also none of the weapons match, Auditory Learning, Autism Spectrum Disorder, Autism/Aspergers Syndrome, Begins in RWBY Breach, But Rin's more Purple or Green, Communication Failure, Crossover, Displaced Shinobi, Everything is a Gun, Just noticed the cast simularities, Kakashi is Visual-Tactile, Kakashi's White, Language Barrier, Learning Styles, Madara's not happy either, Minato is Tactile-Visual, Minato's Yellow, Mini Sensei, Obito gets a Scythe, Obito is Auditory-Tactile, Obito's Black, Other, Post Kannabi Bridge, Pre Rin's Death, Rin as a Badass, Rin is Visual-Auditory, Safe People, Safe Places, Sensory Overload, Sharingan Ridiculousness, Somewhere Kuro is raging, Survivors Guilt, Tactile Learning, Visual Learning, Weapon Comparisons, culture clash, does that make Rin Red?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute everything is going FUBAR because of Kiri and the Sanbi, the next they're surrounded by strange black creatures, as ten year olds with a confused Minato-Sensei and an alive Obito. Rin is suddenly very relived that her plan didn't quite work as expected, though that doesn't mean she's happy about the situation either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants of Ikioi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know okay. This began as an excuse to write some more ASD Obito without him being a self insert and then Rin decided that she was going to be the main viewpoint character. And then RWBY happened and I just decided to run with it.
> 
> "Ikioin" _"English"_ (Until they start understanding it anyway, then it'll swap. Also if I happen to focus on one of the RWBY characters it'll swap)

One moment she's expecting lightning in her chest and death and the next the ground is ripped from out beneath her feet and she's scrambling to keep her balance. Scrambling for purchase in the howling, screaming winds that whip her hair around her face and confuse everything. Distantly she's aware of Kakashi's own panic from somewhere near but she can't even stretch out an arm to grab him.

To reassure him that they would be alright. Finally she lands and instantly her ears catch the sound of growling, and rapid panicked breathing.

"Obito?" Kakashi's confusion causes her to glance back to see their third(and very dead...) team mate right there half curled in on himself with wide terror filled eyes(yes eyes). He's not focusing on them, not seeing them and another growl alerts her to why.

The creatures around them are strange. Nothing like any animal that she's seen before, rippling with darkness with white protruding spikes and vicious gnashing teeth. They vaguely resemble wolves, but she's never seen any wolves with white plating, or glowing red eyes, or that walked up on two feet rather than four. All of them are growling and shifting, preparing to strike them down it would seem. And she doesn't have any of her weapons, but her boys are in no condition to fight.

Off balance in their younger bodies.

Of course, it's not as if she's not. But as a medic she's more familiar with her body than most. Familiar with the way it changes and the way she is. Yet there's still the fact that she is still fighting another battle. With the invasive force that's been slap-dash sealed within her. That's still raging and fighting trying to get free. With half of her mental energy being spent combating the being and keeping it sealed there's only so much that she can do to protect her team mates. Her _family_.

She feels her hands curl, her mouth open just slightly and she growls. It's got an echo behind it. Probably from the biju sealed within. It doesn't matter though, because right now she's determined to protect, and shield. As the beasts charge she can feel power that she's never had before as it pours out from her and lashes out at the beasts surrounding them. Everything seems to be moving faster and faster and she doesn't stop to wonder how she's able to do this.

How she's able to fight so well. Because she knows, her boys need her, and that's enough to push her to new heights.

A hand slams down sending one of the black wolves crashing into the ground and she's aware that she has a visible aura of chakra around her when she flips up and around kicking another away. She lands between her boys eyes narrowing as the beasts howl. It's a rush and she feels a grin cross her face.

Finally, Kakashi at least seems to find his balance and the Hatake boy flings several kunai at the approaching beasts leaping to join her with kunai still in hands. Obito's addition to the battle(if it can even be called that) is an eruption of plants that just shoot up from the ground piercing through several of the creatures that had been about the ambush them. She's never seen him do that before and she spins around with wide eyes to stare at him.

Before anything else can happen it would seem that the cavalry has arrived.

Metal people drop down from the sky and she has to grab both Obito and Kakashi to drag them to a more sheltered spot. Then it's only a matter of waiting out the rest of the battle. And shielding where possible. Suiton and Doton jutsu, Obito's odd use of Mokuton which should be impossible considering that he's an Uchiha and that it's supposedly extinct.

When it's all over Obito curls into himself again and she can see the way that he trembles. She can see how he's overwhelmed. By _everything._ The breeze against him, the sights, the smells, sounds. He's so clearly overwhelmed and she can't even do anything as he curls up and tries to shield himself.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi's confusion catches her attention and she looks up from Obito to see a blond boy approaching them. The other slightly older child skids to a stop in front of them grinning. He's eleven, like she is in this situation and looks far too familiar.

"Sensei?" she blinks and the boy rakes a hand through his spiky blond hair before nodding his head. He looks over them after that, the smile slowly dropping from his face and he straightens.

Before he can say anything though he turns just slightly. She tilts her head and she can hear the footsteps that approach. The footsteps that are heavier, an adult. Minato stiffens and he pulls out one of his familiar three pronged kunai positioning himself where he can protect them. She actually feels the eye roll that the biju within her gives at his action.

She almost wants to roll her eyes as well, but right now she needs to check on Obito. Let him know that he's safe. That they're all safe. And find out how he's alive. That's fairly important as well.

" _Hey, are you kids alright over here?"_ She's pulled up short though. The black(and red) haired girl continues to talk but it all sounds like nonsense.

"Sensei?"

"What?" Minato and Kakashi both blink and Obito lifts his head to stare with even wider eyes.

" _What?"_ the girl stops and blinks at them and Rin turns to see Obito shaking his head and mouthing no over and over. She blinks. " _Are you even going to answer me?"_

"What is she saying?" Kakashi asks tilting his head in confusion as the fifteen year old in front of them seems to give up, throwing her hands up in the air and then racing off. She leaves a trail of rose petals behind her.

" _Answer me?"_ Obito mimics, trying out the words and then frowning. He doesn't get it. Doesn't understand it, not really but he's trying. The girl is abruptly right back in front of them, staring at him with wide eyes..

"Yes... but what does that mean?" Kakashi asks face screwing up in confusion. Obito blinks at him and then looks at the girl before mimicking them again. Rin honestly almost feels like sighing and shaking her head when he does.

" _Answer me."_

" _You... you don't know what that means do you?"_

" _Means..._ Rin... Means, she's... asking something, and I-I understood a bit. Know, _know._ means and know..." Obito's face lights up and she can't help it, she feels a smile spread across her face. He's just so happy about figuring out the few words, though she can't even begin to understand how he actually managed to figure them out, they still sound like nonsense to her.

" _You really don't understand do you?"_ the girl says before lifting her head. Footsteps echo and Rin narrows her eyes just slightly in the direction they're coming from. Minato twitches and moves to stand in front of them. She moves closer to Obito who's returning to trembling, still overwhelmed. She wants to ask him where he's been, if he's okay, does he need anything. " _Professor(Doctor) Oobleck!"_ That sounds like a name, all of them look up to see a man with green hair appear.

"Oobleck?" Obito sounds out the name and pulls a face. "Sounds like something rotten..." he comments and Rin can't help it. A hand comes up to cover her mouth as she giggles about his statement. He blinks and finally seems to calm himself down, or at least adjust. "Where... where are we anyway?"

"I don't know..." Minato-sensei says watching the two strangers as they turn to one another and begin conversing. "And I'm not sure if it's a good thing that we're here or not..." he adds shifting just slightly, hands curling into fists as both the strangers return their gaze to the group of age regressed shinobi.


End file.
